Blizzard Brothers
by The Night Ninja
Summary: In another reality of Ninjago,Zane and Morro were trained together and sent to the cursed realm together,150 years later they've escaped. Can the ninja defeat the masters of Ice and Wind or will Ninjago be forever cursed and buried by the long lost element of ice.
1. The Start of it All

**Ok so I know I have to update my other stories and I am working on that but I really wanted to publish this one,because today was the official last day of school for me so now I have the whole summer to update stories!**

"Come on Zane, this monastery is bound to have stuff to eat" said Morro. The little gang of street kids were climbing the the steps of the giant mountain to go search the dumpsters. However Zane and Morro seemed to get stuck in the one they were searching. A young man came out and saw them. The man invited the two boys inside and gave them some food.

"Thank you very much sir" said Zane being the more polite of the two boys

"Would you two like to stay here and I can train you to fight" said the man

"That would be very nice" said Morro

"Now,My name is Sensei Wu,what are your names?" said Wu

"I am Zane" said Zane

"And I'm Morro" said was the oldest of the two but only by a were as close as brothers. Morro had a little green streak in his jet black hair and Zane had a little pale blue streak in his straight blond hair. After they ate Wu began training them. Both boys proved to be very ambitious learners and Wu even showed them how to enjoy being the children they were. Morro discovered that he had power over the wind and was using it to fly a kite. Wu gave Zane a pair of rollerblades and Zane was soon skating around the training yard but then he found that he had powers of froze the ground and the wheels of the rollerblades together and started ice was shocked that both boys were elemental bearers.

"One of you could be the green ninja" said Wu. Both boys were now ambitious to prove that it was them. When the day came that it was time to see if the golden weapons responded,Morro went happened. Then it was Zane's turn. Not all the weapons responded but the shurikens of Ice started glowing and floated near Zane. Morro was angry that neither of them were the green ninja.

"IT'S NOT FAIR! YOU MADE US BELIEVE THAT ONE OF US WAS THE GREEN NINJA!" shouted Morro

"Morro,neither of us were chosen to be the green ninja but we still hold please do not let disapointment cloud your resolve" said Zane placing a hand on Morro's shoulder.

"Zane you have been chosen to guard the shurikens of Ice, that is what destiny has chosen you for" said Wu

" I shall wear white only if my brother wears a color close to green" said Zane still keeping a firm hand on Morro's shoulder.

"What color would that be?" asked Wu

"That is up to him" said Zane. When the two were younger Zane had made a promise to always protect and be there for Morro and he had no intention on breaking that promise.

"NO I AM THE GREEN NINJA! I'LL PROVE IT" screamed Morro before running out of the room. Zane ran after him.


	2. Cursed

**so this chapter explains my theory on how morro (and in this story,Zane) ended up in the cursed realm**

 **I do not own ninjago,if I did there would be a lot my Zane focused episodes**

"Come on Zane we have to find that tomb,I am the green ninja and we are going to prove it" said Morro. Zane had only come along to keep Morro out of trouble as the young teen's ambitions to prove himself worthy of green were sure to lead to trouble. They entered the caves of despair in search of the tomb.

"Hey look! on the wall there is some sort of spell" said he began to recite it a great jet of molten rock spewed from the ground just as he finished. Both Zane and Morro were enveloped in the scalding magma just as the portal souls and the shurikens of Ice were sent to the cursed realm.

"Well this is just great,were dead and cursed and now I'll never find that stupid tomb" said an exasperated Morro as he flew in circles.

"Morro please calm down,we can deal with this situation together remember the promise I made you. I will never let you deal with some horrible fate by yourself. It's both of us or neither of us in this game set by fate" said Zane as he floated up to where Morro was.

"This is all sensei Wu's fault,he lied to us and now look where we are" said Morro

"Perhaps Morro,but destiny is as much at fault as he I think that right now what you need most is a hug" said Zane as he wrapped his arms around Morro. The black haired ghost allowed the keeper of Ice to hold him like this because as long as they had known each other Zane had been his safety blanket and support post. Zane had given up his own life to look after Morro and for this the master of wind was grateful. As the years wore on the two of them made friends in that horrid place till one day,a long lasting portal opened and the two of them saw their chance to take Ninjago for their new mistress,the Preeminent.


	3. Return of the Lost Elements

**Hi everyone so in this chapter I am introducing a new ship that probably hasn't been done yet.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing you may or may not recognize**

The ninja were at sensei Wu's tea shop about to go out and pass out flyers for the grand opening of the tea shop. The ninja had been through many things together though Wu never told them of his past two students. Ever since the disappearance of Zane and Morro, the existence of Ice had been none. Snow never fell and prophecies had rewritten themselves to exclude ice, even the existence of a fourth golden weapon was only a myth,or so people thought. Wu knew otherwise but he also knew that ninjago was perfectly safe with his four ninjas, Jay,Kai,Cole,and Lloyd, the last of whom turned out to be the green ninja. Suddenly Lloyd got a call to go to the museum to investigate a break in, no one knew that Zane and Morro were laying in wait.

"I still don't see why you have to posses the green ninja, wouldn't it be easier to take the staff as a ghost than in a solid body" inquired Zane as he floated around the ceiling.

"I told you,I want revenge,that title should be mine and we both know it" said Morro. Zane just sighed and began creating snowflakes with his hands. The shurikens of ice were in his pocket awaiting use.

"It is nice to see pretty colors for a change, greens,blacks,and purples, get rather boring after 150 years." said Zane lazily as they awaited the arrival of the green ninja.

"Considering all you ever wear is white and light blue,what are you calling boring?" teased Morro

"What's wrong with light colors? And If I recall didn't you once try to steal my blue shirt to try and impress bansha?" said Zane

"Shut up, you're the one who flirts with the mistress" said Morro

"Fair point" said Zane

"Seriously though, you talk to the walls of the realm and need I remind you of the time I caught you kissing the chandelier. I mean the mistress isn't even good looking,what the heck do you even see in her" said Morro

"What's wrong with liking who you work for,if it weren't for her needing us here we would never have gotten out" said Zane

"I still think you're weird for trying to date someone who's only means of communication is roars and screeches" said Morro rolling his eyes. Zane just stuck out his tongue. Soon Lloyd arrived and the two ghosts lept into action. Morro took over Lloyd's body and Zane floated beside him. Meanwhile there was a wind sweeping across new ninjago city. All the ninja felt their powers disappear so they rushed back to sensei. There was a cold wind and for the first time in a century and a half,snow fell across ninjago. Wu recognized both the wind and the snow fall.

"I know that wind,and Cold" said Wu. The ninja began to panic. Morro and Zane entered the gates. Zane took out the shurikens of Ice and froze the ground causing the ninja to slip everywhere.

"I'll deal with the pathetic ninja,you go get the staff" said Zane

"Got it" said Morro

"Who are you?" asked Cole

"I am the bearer of Ice,the fourth golden weapon,and the brother of wind" said Zane "and I think ninjago is long overdue for a blizzard" Snow began to fall rapidly and the ninja were shivering

"W-w-why i-is it s-s-so c-c-cold" asked a shivering Jay

"It is called snow you ignorant fools" said Zane,his eyes glowing blue with the power of the blizzard he had conjured. The bounty took off and took the ninja with it.

"Did you get it?" Zane asked Morro

"No, come on we have to follow them" said Morro creating a dragon from his powers and Zane did the same.

"Ok sensei spill it,what the heck happened and what have they done to our friend" said Jay

"You three were not my first students,there were two before you, Zane and Morro the masters of Ice and wind respectively" said Sensei.


	4. Explanations

"Morro you know that I have always had a sixth sense, well I sense an element yet to be unlocked amongst this group of ninja" said Zane as he flew beside Morro,both of them trying to catch up to the Destiny's bounty.

"What element are you sensing my brother" asked Morro

"The most dangerous one to us ghosts,water" said Zane

"Then I shall go after the tomb,you make sure the element is never unlocked" said Morro

"Sensei will do everything he can to ensure that it is unlocked by its holder, but I also sense that its holder will do everything they can to try and deny their possession of the element" said Zane

"Then we have time before we have to face the element,come brother we must get the staff" said Morro.

"OK sensei so you're just now telling us that you had two students before us and that one of their cursed spirits has possessed Lloyd all to get your staff?!" exclaimed Jay

"Morro won't rest until he gets what he wants,there's a secret message engraved on it,all these years I had no idea" said Wu

"Oh great just another day in ninjago" said Jay sarcastically.

"We may be able to reason with Zane,his element by nature makes him calm,cool,and collected,If we can talk one on one with him we can get answers." said Wu

"Oh great,two highly intelligent enemies,and we might be able to bargain with one of them." said Kai sarcastically'

"Yeah the more intelligent the enemy,the more deceptive they might be" said Cole

"starboard booster is completely frozen,port side can't take it much more" yelled Nya

"Sensei why does he have a golden weapon,weren't they all lost?" asked Kai

"There used to be four but when Zane and Morro left,Zane took the shurikens with him. Ninjago,and destiny have rewritten themselves not to need ice even though it is the most powerfull of the is strong like earth,can come down from the sky with power like lightning,and though its opposite, unpretictable like fire. Lloyd's energy capabilities is nothing compared to Zane,allied with wind he is very dangerous. And combined with intelligence beyond that of human capabilities,reason and logic are our only hope against him. We get through to Zane,we stop Morro. But there is a high likelihood of Zane knowing our plans before we act,his sixth sense is the most profound aspect of inhuman abilities." said Wu

"Dat ta da we're doomed" said Kai

"Sensei, two dragons on port side" said Nya. They all rushed outside to fight the ghosts.

"Zane,Morro, I know you aren't here for the staff only,what are you after?" said Wu. Morro was about to attack but Zane's hand stopped him

"Morro, some stuff can be gained if we tell him,he may even just hand the staff over to us,but if we don't tell them,we could wind up endangering both our chances and our are the risks?" said Zane. The ninja stared in shock as Morro backed down slightly,obviously pondering what Zane said.

"I am risking nothing,you are the one risking a romantic relationship." said Morro

"True if we do not succeed I could lose my girlfriend, but if we do succeed that I am unable to think up every possible outcome,right or wrong,good or bad." said Zane

"well I know what I want,I want what I was promised,the title of green ninja" said Morro as he attacked

"This is your choice,Morro,I have lead you through every decision which you have followed me blindly through, but perhaps it is time you call the shots and I shall follow blindly,then you will see that no choice is ever easy.I am in your shadow now as you once were in mine,it is time little brother,time for you to lead into either triumph or disaster,your turn to write destiny for both of us." said Zane slinking back behind Morro

"Only if you always be at my side,just like you promised a century and a half ago" said Morro with a smile

"I will be right next to you till the day fate claims our time is up" said Zane with a the two of them started trying to take the staff,Wu managed to make an imprint of it before he threw the staff to the ghosts. The Bounty careened down into the forest. Zane and Morro flew off to decipher the first Wu told the ninja the story of how Zane and Morro came to be his students, The two Ghosts went into a biker bar.

"Ok you go inside and figure out the clue since you are in a body and I'm not" said Zane

"What will you do?" asked Morro

"Out here in case you need me, and if you call one of our friends,Bansha or Soul archer would make more sense than the idiots of our gang." said Zane

"Noted" said Morro as he went inside. Zane floated around,toying with the idea of possessing something or scaring the life out of a passerby. Soon Morro came out

"Come on brother,time to learn airjitzu." said Morro

"But can't we already fly? Or is there more to the clue?" asked Zane

"I think each of the three clues are connected,but I can't be sure. Let's just follow them and get your girlfriend over here,oh great king of the cursed" said Morro

"I haven't proposed to her yet,how can I be the King if the relationship is hardly beyond the dating stage?" said Zane

"Well once she is free,you can propose" said Morro causing Zane to punch his arm.

"We need a name for ourselves,something short and formidable" said Zane

"well wind and Ice are key factors of a blizzard,so we could be the Blizzard Brothers" suggested Morro

"I like it, from now on we are the Blizzard Brothers" said Zane

"Lloyd keeps trying to break free of my possesion, lets just get the stupid scroll of airjitzu and call it a night" said Morro

 **Lloyd's spirit**

If those two are so close then why doesn't the older one see how stupid they are both being,my friends will save me.

"Shut up you,Zane is anything but stupid,he cares about me unlike most people" Morro told me

"I'll never stop fighting" I retort. They are after this thing called the realm crystal, I know that Morro is scared of the one called Zane leaving him alone in the world,perhaps I can use this to my advantage when I get out.

 **No POV**

Kai woke up to a yak licking his face, and all the ninja were wondering how they would contact Misako. There was a young falcon that had taken a liking to Cole so they attached a message to its leg and sent it off to find Lloyd's mother. This had been done last night and now misako was sitting on a log looking at sensei's imprint of the clues. Cole's falcon sat on a branch looking pleased with itself. The black ninja gave it a dead rabbit as a reward.

"How can you stand feeding that bird of your,it's kinda disgusting" said Jay

"Terror is a good bird and deserves treats,I don't mind giving her the occasional rabbit" said Cole

"Where did you come up with the idea to name her Terror?" asked Nya

"A pretty bird like her needs a formidable name" said Cole. Terror puffed up at the praise and winged down to perch on the black ninja's shoulder before letting out a majestic caw. Cole stroked his bird's head.

"You have this way with wild life that I have never seen anywhere else" said Kai

"Part of being the earth ninja is being able to be good with nature" said Cole. Jay tried to pet Terror but the bird had a deep hatred for the lightning Ninja and tried to bite his hand.

"Cole tell your bird to not attack me" said Jay

"Terror has her reasons for not liking you,remember last Halloween, you dressed up as a falcon and made some very rude movements,you offended her" said Cole

"Well sorry for not understanding bird language" said Jay

"When Zane was still my student he had a pet falcon,I never knew her name,but she was much larger than Terror" said Wu

"Ha we have something in common,bird lovers" said Cole looking happy.

"Zane is allowing Morro to be in charge of the mission they are on,therefore Zane can only suggest things that Morro should do. This means that if we are to win this battle we will need Zane back in control,a position that he relinquished by his own choice." said Wu

"Well we need to find that scroll of airjitzu before Morro and Zane find it,this means we need to confront Ronin again" said Kai

"Ugg not Ronin,that guy is so annoying" said Jay

"He isn't worse than you Motor Mouth" said Cole. Jay tackled him.

"Alright,you three go find the scroll,Nya you must come back to the shop,there is something you must do" said Wu. And with that the ninja set off for the village of Stiix.


	5. Libraries,Scrolls,Selfies

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize**

Zane and Morro reached the ancient library and started looking for the scroll of airjitzu.

"It's not here ,brother" said Zane

"Then where is it?" asked Morro

"I don't know,I'll go ask" said Zane walking over to one of the monks in the library

"Excuse me but where is the scroll of airjitzu?" asked Zane

"It was stolen a few days ago by a thief called Ronin" said the Monk

"Thank you" said Zane "Morro come on we're going to the village of Stiix"

"Ok brother" said Morro. The two of them headed for the front door only to be stopped by two monks. They turned to Morro and asked

"Could we get your autograph?"

"You're the green ninja right? Mind if we take a selfie with you?" the phone flashed and they showed him the picture. Zane smirked at the look on Morro's face

"What are you smirking at?" asked Morro as they walked out

"I managed to copy that picture into my memory banks,blackmail!" said Zane but he said the last word in an almost sing song voice

"Don't you dare show that to bansha" said Morro

"maybe I will,maybe I won't" said Zane still in a sing song voice

"If only I had blackmail material on you" muttered Morro under his breath

"I'm a robot,I don't do embarrassing" said Zane

"One day you will" said Morro

"Nah" said Zane

"Let's just get that stupid scroll and decipher the next clue before those stupid ninja do it first" said Morro

"Fine" said Zane

"Now which way to Stiix?" asked Morro

"It's on the east coast,if we use our dragons we should arrive by midnight." said Zane

"Let's just wait a bit,the ninja are on foot and I need to let Lloyd rest,I thought he was old enough for alcohol guess I was wrong,I have a damn hangover from last night,STILL" said Morro

"Since when do you drink anything but tea?" asked Zane

"I wanted to try something new" said Morro. Zane rolled his eyes.

"Please tell me you sent someone to deal with the ninja?" said Zane

"I thought I was the one in charge but for your information I sent Wrayth" said Morro

"You are in charge,I'm just trying to make sure you aren't doing anything stupid when I'm not around" said Zane

"So you don't trust me?" asked Morro

"Morro I do trust you but everyone does stupid stuff on occasion and this is a mission where there can be no room for error" said Zane

"Ok I'm just making sure" said Morro.

Zane ruffled Morro's hair and said "Don't worry little brother I'm always gonna be here for you"

"Hey I'm not that little" whinned Morro

"I'm a month older than you,therefore you're my little brother" said Zane playfully

"Fine,but don't call me that in front of Bansha,please" begged Morro

"You're acting like a little kid again" said Zane. Morro just stuck his tongue out at Zane

 **Lloyd's POV**

So they act all mean and nasty around other people but around each other, they act like idiots? I think I'm done trying to understand villains. Why can't I have been possessed by Zane instead of this Morro lunatic?

"Shut up you,I am not a lunatic" Morro says to me

"At least your brother is nice" I retort

"At least you're smart enough to realize that much" says Morro

"MORRO ARE YOU TALKING TO YOURSELF AGAIN?" I heard Zane yell

" No I'm talking to the boy who body I possessed" says Morro

"I have a name you know" I tell him

"Does it look like I care that you have a name" he tells me. Why can't it have been Zane who possessed me? Seriously this is the worst week of my life so far and I had the chance to be possessed by a nice ghost but noooo,I had to be possessed by the power obsessed little kid.

"The only one allowed to call me a little kid is Zane" snaps Morro. If I control of my body right now I'd be rolling my eyes.


	6. Prefrences

**Hi everyone,most of this chapter was written by The Border Collie, Cuz I've been hit with a bad case of writers block. So big thanks to them for helping me out.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the plot line of this story**

Zane and Morro entered the town of stiix ready to just take the map from Rownin however they encountered the ninja.

"Damn it" cursed Morro

"How about you go grab the scroll,while I take over Lloyd,that way you aren't limited by his limitations" suggested Zane

"Fine I'll be back soon" said Morro before leaving Lloyd's body and flying over the water. Zane possessed Lloyd who he could sense was relieved to just have Morro out of his head,not caring that Zane had just entered it.

'You seem to not mind my presence' said Zane

'You're better than your brother' said Lloyd,Zane laughed

'Morro has no personal vendetta with you,just the title of green ninja' says Zane

'Can't you just explain to him that it's not my fault,I was just a kid when the weight of the world was placed on my shoulder' whined Lloyd

'I will attempt' said Zane

As Morro was getting the scroll, Zane handled the task of keeping the others busy. The easiest way to do that would be instead of fighting, giving chase. Zane knew he was smarter than attacking them. That would only distract them for so long, and when they do figure out what his brother was doing, they could easily separate and go after the scroll. At least when they figure out what he was doing it would take a long time for them to reach the shop. Hopefully by then his brother would already have the scroll.

Zane froze the ground underneath the ninja and booked it, making sure he had the lead as the ninja struggled to follow on the ice. When they got past the ice, the chase was on. As they went on a made dash, villagers were startled as their only warning of them coming was the sound of racing footsteps and the ninjas yelling at each other. They wouldn't lose again to the ghost brothers.

Even though he was in a human body, Zane would use its strength to his advantage. Running towards a rooftop, Zane jumped onto the overhang and flipped onto the roof, continuing the chase with an advantage. The other ninja kept pace with him. Until they were far enough away from where the scroll was kept, Zane flipped of the roof and started fighting the ninja.

The ninja realized Zane had the advantage. He didn't just had the surprise, their obsidian weapons wouldn't work on humans. They were just regular weapons. As the battle continued, Morro made his way out of the shop, he quickly flew through buildings and such to get to where the battle was still raging on. "Zane," Morro yelled to his brother, "leave these pitiful ninja! I have the scroll"

"If you can't see I'm a little busy for that!" Zane yelled back.

"Then take my hand, I'll take you away." Although his brother was a ghost, Zane still managed to take Morro's hand and his brother formed his dragon, letting Zane on, as they flew out of Stiix.

"We did not just let that happen!" Jay exclaimed in outrage.

"I know, augh! Why didn't we see what they were doing earlier!" Kai wasn't just mad at the situation at hand, he was also mad at himself. He let that happen.

"We were too caught up in the hunt." Cole spoke, he wanted to sound calm, but shame laced his voice.

"What does that even mean!?" Kai almost screamed in outrage. Cole sighed as explained what it meant, only for them to end up bickering. In the meantime Jay contacted Nya and Sensei to meet them in Stiix, and he informed them on their defeat.

Meanwhile, Zane and Morro where flying on Morro's dragon. Zane was thankful he was able to stay on the the ghostly being, be he would ponder on that later. For now Lloyd had a request he promised he would fulfill. "Brother you know it isn't Lloyd's fault for being the green ninja. He was only a kid when he got the title."

"I don't blame Lloyd. I blame Wu! He promised me that I was the green ninja, but he lied!"

"No one can know who's the green ninja before it happens. You can't blame him."

"Yes I can! He still promised. If he didn't know he shouldn't have promised." Knowing that he wasn't getting anywhere with the conversation, he decided to talk to Lloyd until he knew where he and his brother were going.

'Did you hear that Lloyd?'

'Yeah, at least he doesn't blame me'

'Anything else you wish of me before Morro takes your body back?'

'Yeah, can you stay in my body? You are better than you brother'

'I don't think that will happen. Sorry Lloyd'

'Don't worry about it' The two decided to chat while Morro figured out where they would go next as the sun rose in Ninjago.


End file.
